


Кому: От:

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, M/M, Niall-centric, Solo Artist Zayn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Кому: ЗейнОт: Найлэто обм не ??[Просмотрено: 03:58]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To: From:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016207) by [eiqhties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties). 



> Представьте, что на месте [] вы видите различные эмодзи :)

**«‘PILLOWTALK’ ЗЕЙНА МАЛИКА СТАНОВИТСЯ САМОЙ УСПЕШНОЙ ПЕСНЕЙ 2016 ГОДА»**  
— _"TeenVOGUE"_ 05/02/16  
  
**«ДЕБЮТНЫЙ СОЛЬНЫЙ СИНГЛ ЗЕЙНА МАЛИКА СРАЗУ ВЗЛЕТЕЛ НА ПЕРВЫЕ СТРОЧКИ ЧАРТОВ»**  
— _"The Guardian"_ 05/02/16  
  
  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
Бляь… надо было как луи удлить этот номкр….  
_[Просмотрено: 03:19]_  
  
**От:** Зейн  
**Кому:** Найл  
Ты пьян?  
_[Просмотрено: 03:24]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
в сткльку… не моя вина.. хорошая новая песнб.  
_[Просмотрено: 03:34]_  
  
**От:** Зейн  
**Кому:** Найл  
не думал, что ты послушаешь  
_[Просмотрено: 03:35]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
и это тже не моя вина ……!  
_[Просмотрено: 03:35]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
но она првда супер  
_[Просмотрено: 03:35]_  
  
**От:** Зейн  
**Кому:** Найл  
спасибо, приятель х  
_[Просмотрено: 3:37]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
это обм не ??  
_[Просмотрено: 03:58]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
бля………прости  
_[Отправлено: 04:36]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Зейн  
скучаю по тебе.  
_[Отправлено: 04:49]_  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
Никогда больше не буду пить…..  
10/02/16, 14:23  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
@temporary_fixxx ахах!! Ничего такого…. Просто не должен включать телефон, когда пьян …!  
10/02/16, 14:34  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
@NiallOfficial ахахахахаха!! #OhNoNiall  
10/02/16, 14:41  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
@Louis_Tomlinson ты бы не смеялся, если бы только знал, приятель…  
10/02/16, 15:01  
  
  
  
**От:** Зейн  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
пжл скажи мне не напиваться до пьяного ступора ххх  
_[Просмотрено: 15:25]_  
  
**От:** Джиджи  
**Кому:** Зейн  
Не делай этого! Зейн, сейчас только 3 часа дня!!х  
_[Просмотрено: 15:26]_  
  
**От:** Джиджи  
**Кому:** Зейн  
Почему ты пьешь? х  
_[Просмотрено: 15:26]_  
  
**От:** Зейн  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
Найл написал прошлой ночью. х  
_[Просмотрено: 15:27]_  
  
**От:** Джиджи  
**Кому:** Зейн  
Дерьмо. Я еду!! xx  
_[Просмотрено: 15:28]_  
  
  
  
**zayn** опубликовал в **Instagram**  
“С девушкой” _1ч._  
  
**niallhoran** нравится фото **zayn** _1ч._  
  
  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**Тема:** Интернет  
Привет, Найл!  
Ты в курсе, что интернет является публичным местом, где все могут видеть твои действия? Потому что Луи только что увидел, что ты лайкнул фото Зейна с ним и Джиджи, и теперь, видимо, считает, что во всей этой ситуации ты принял позицию Лиама. Лиама, который, как ты сам знаешь, по крайней мере раз в неделю по три часа говорит с Зейном по телефону.  
Я в растерянности. В основном потому, что предпочитаю думать, что ты бы не забыл упомянуть что-то подобное мне, своему лучшему другу. Помнишь меня, Найл? Помнишь?  
Кроме того, я немного запутался, потому что это довольно глупо – общаться со своим бывшим бойфрендом, когда ты еще не окончательно пережил разрыв. Как там говорят? «Минимальное время, которое должно пройти с момента расставания до относительного успокоения, равно половине срока, что люди были вместе».  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Интернет  
Почему ты можешь просто прислать мне смс, как нормальный человек?  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Интернет  
Нормальность скучная. А емэйлы – виртуальные эквиваленты писем. Я бы написал тебе обычное письмо, но не знаю, где ты сейчас находишься, потому я не могу. Ну, я могу. Ты просто его не получишь.  
Почему ты лайкаешь фотографии своего бывшего, Найл?  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Интернет (2)  
На днях отправлял ему пьяные смски…. просто хочу, чтобы он знал, что я нормально отношусь к ним с Джиджи. или что-то типа того. не знаю. я просто продолжаю делать всё только хуже.  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Интернет (3)  
Ты идиот. Мама тоже так думает. Позвони мне, чтобы я мог на тебя накричать, а потом исполнить свой дружеский долг и утешить.  
  
  
  
**Лиам Пейн** _@Real_Liam_Payne_  
НОВАЯ ПЕСНЯ! С @therealjuicyj !!!! НАДЕЮСЬ ВАМ ВСЕМ ПОНРАВИТСЯ [][][]  
14/02/16, 16:39  
  
**зейн** ретвитнул  
**Лиам Пейн** _@Real_Liam_Payne_  
НОВАЯ ПЕСНЯ! С @therealjuicyj !!!! НАДЕЮСЬ ВАМ ВСЕМ ПОНРАВИТСЯ [][][]  
14/02/16, 16:39  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
@Real_Liam_Payne супееерр!!! []  
14/02/16, 17:12  
  
  
  
**_«Лиам Пейн из One Direction идет своим собственным направлением? Взаимодействие в Твиттере с бывшим членом группы Зейном Маликом это подразумевает…»_**  
РЕБЕККА СМИТ для MAILONLINE  
**Опубликовано:** 6:30, 15 февраля 2016  
Когда Зейн Малик, 23, в мае 2015 года объявил, что он покидает группу, девочки-подростки по всему миру рыдали. Сейчас, почти год спустя, Лиам Пейн, 22, собирается сделать то же самое.  
Вчера в 16:39 участник бойбэнда опубликовал твит «НОВАЯ ПЕСНЯ! С @therealjuicyj !!!! НАДЕЮСЬ ВАМ ВСЕМ ПОНРАВИТСЯ [][][]», на что Зейн Малик ответил «супееерр!!! []»  
Этот обмен заставил фанатов гадать и придумывать самые невозможные теории. Juicy J, артист, с которым работает Пейн, — рэпер, и его музыка по стилю ближе к музыке Малика. Значит ли это, что два парня собираются снова объединиться? Ранее, в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса Пейн ответил «Нет» на все слухи о том, что раскол был постоянным. Тем не менее, он также утверждал, что «любит» Малика. Кажется, что Лиам, последующий по стопам Зейна, – всё же весьма вероятный исход.  
Ни Малик, ни Пейн не доступны для комментариев.  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Лиам  
**От:** Зейн  
прости, бро, не думал, что мэил напишет что-то подобное. просто хотел тебе сказать, что песня отличная!! Хххх [][]  
_[Просмотрено: 10:02]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Лиам  
все отлично бро рад тебя слышать я рад тебе понравилась песня хххх гарри сказал найл говорил с тобой что случилось??? ты говорил вы не будете общаться после разрыва потому что ты слишком по нему скучаешь [][] ххх  
_[Просмотрено: 10:05]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Лиам  
я просто беспокоюсь о вас двоих вы оба мои братья, да?? xxxx  
_[Просмотрено: 10:05]_  
  
**Кому:** Лиам  
**От:** Зейн  
я знаю. тоже по тебе скучаю, бро х  
_[Просмотрено: 10:06]_  
  
  
  
( **3** ) Пропущенных вызова от **Лиам**  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Лиам  
найл поговори со мной!!!!! я звонил зейну слышал про смски люблю тебя друг если что я всегда рядом ххх  
_[Просмотрено: 11:13]_  
  
**Кому:** Лиам  
**От:** Найл  
Прости, приятель !!! встречался с парнями. так и подумал, что зейн может сказать тебе что-нибудь. видел новости о твоей новой песне, чувак !!! супер-пупер хххх люблю тебя  
_[Просмотрено: 11:14]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Лиам  
не уходи от ответа найл!!!! спасибо но мы говорим о тебе и зейне !!! хххх люблю тебя тоже  
_[Просмотрено: 11:14]_  
  
**Кому:** Лиам  
**От:** Найл  
такое чувство как будто мне снова шестнадцать, ли, я не знаю… я скучаю по нему и сказал ему об этом. теперь чувствую себя плохо. у него есть джиджи.  
_[Просмотрено: 11:15]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Лиам  
боже найл ты сместил луи с места самого драматичного человека!! идиот позвони мне сейчас же люблю тебя ххх  
_[Просмотрено: 11:17]_  
  
  
  
**BBC Radio One:** Так что, Зейн, в последнее время все только о тебе и говорят!  
**Зейн:** [Смеется] Да, это, как бы… Просто сумасшествие.  
**BBCR1:** Смотрел твое новое видео. Очень похабно!  
**З:** [Снова смеется] Ага. В смысле, я, как бы. Я хотел сделать что-то совершенно отличное от того, что люди видели от меня раньше. Не хотел, чтобы что-то было, ну, ожидаемо.  
**BBCR1:** Ну, это точно не было. Я думаю, большинство людей всё ещё отходят от сцен с тобой и Джиджи Хадид!  
**З:** [Кашляет] Ага, хах! Джиджи была мне действительно отличным другом в этом году. Эм, я имею в виду, это… [кашляет] …это не было, эм, легко, уходить от ребят. Так что, да, было хорошо иметь её поддержку.  
**BBCR1:** Это правда, что вы встречаетесь?  
**З:** Ээ… [бессвязное бормотание] …эм. Не совсем. Она просто друг.  
**BBCR1:** О, вау, хотел бы я иметь такого друга.  
**З:** [Вдыхает] Ха! Могу представить. Нет, но это на самом деле было только для видео. Я, эм, я всё ещё не совсем пережил прошлые отношения.  
**BBCR1:** Прошлые отношения? Я ничего об этом не слышал.  
**З:** Ну, как бы, мы держали это в секрете, вы понимаете. Это сложно, когда, эм, когда ты все время на виду, как я. Но, ээ, мы были вместе очень долго. Я очень любил этого человека.  
**BBCR1:** Поэтому всё закончилось между вами двумя?  
**З:** Ну, на самом деле, скорее всё просто накопилось. Большая часть альбома на самом деле об этом. Я думаю, вы можете называть его альбомом о расставании. В смысле, ээ. Я называю его альбомом о расставании…  
— Отрывок из записи _«Зейн Малик на The Radio One Breakfast Show»_ 18/02/16  
  
  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**Тема:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть.  
Здравствуй, Найл.  
Мне позвонил Луи, крича о расставаниях, а потом позвонил Лиам, крича, что ты ведешь себя как эмо и посылаешь ему грустные сообщения. Ну, Лиам не кричал, потому что он Лиам. Лиам позвонил мне и выдал целую речь о том, как он разочарован вашей с Зейном тупостью.  
Насколько тупым ты себя чувствуешь, Найл?  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть.  
Извини меня за мысли, что у него может быть новая девушка !! Я бы не винил его, если бы это было правдой. Прошел почти год..  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть. (2)  
Да, а ты встречался с ним три года и любил его пять лет. Думаю, ты имеешь право на эмоции, Найл. Особенно если он рассказывает всему миру, что пишет альбомы о расставании с тобой.  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть. (3)  
я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. если это его интервью, то я ничего не знаю... я их не смотрю.  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть. (4)  
Прекрати пытаться соврать мне, Найл. Я тебя знаю. Где ты прямо сейчас?  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть. (5)  
Лондон. был какое-то время в Ирл, но ма от меня устала… и па…. думаю я начинаю доставать и вилли тоже. это глупо. просто. раньше не было возможности достаточно похандрить, понимаешь? мы были так заняты… а теперь все, что я делаю – перемещаюсь с одного чужого дивана на другой.  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. Они у тебя точно есть. (6)  
Перемещаешься с одного чужого дивана на другой? Я забронировал тебе самолет в ЛА на понедельник. Мы с тобой отлично проведем время, так ведь, Найлер?  
Ты можешь скучать по Зейну, но я скучаю по _тебе_. Х  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Сожаления. У тебя точно есть парочка. (7)  
ты такая сопля. увидимся, чувак хх  
  
  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** _@Harry_Styles_  
«Это не было бы столь жалким, если бы я был пьян.»  
23/02/16, 12:14  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** _@Harry_Styles_  
«Не твить это! Люди подумают, что у меня проблемы.»  
23/02/16, 12:15  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** _@Harry_Styles_  
Так и есть.  
23/02/16, 12:15  
  
  
  
**ПАПАРАЦЦИ:** Джиджи, расскажи о Зейне Малике как о бойфренде!  
**ДЖИДЖИ ХАДИД:** Бойфренде? Я думала, мы это уже прояснили. Я не знаю, каков он как бойфренд! Мы никогда не были парой, он слишком погружен в собственные проблемы. [смеется] Зейн для меня как брат. Он один из моих любимых людей!  
— Отрывок из записи _“ Джиджи Хадид поймана папарацци в Нью-Йорке ”_ 24/02/16  
youtube.com/watch?v=hq463pon  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Гарри  
Вы двое должны поговорить.  
_[Просмотрено: 18:17]_  
  
**Кому:** Гарри  
**От:** Зейн  
как и мы с тобой  
_[Просмотрено: 18:18]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Гарри  
Я знаю, что веду себя как ребенок. Дай мне больше времени. х  
_[Просмотрено: 18:34]_  
  
  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
я тоже по тебе скучаю  
25/02/16, 00:00  
  
  
  
**zayn** подписался на **niallhoran** _12мин._  
  
  
  
**Мировые тренды:**  
#ziallisreal  
#ZaynAndNiall  
#HeFollowedHimBack  
#МеняемНазваниеПесниНаБанан  
АРИАНА МОЁ ВСЁ  
SEU DENTE É FALSO  
Мы любим вас Найл и Зейн  
Come to Brazil!  
Martial  
  
  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Луи  
я знаю, что ты расстроен… но пжл поговори со мной луи  
_[Просмотрено: 13:43]_  
  
**От:** Луи  
**Кому:** Найл  
Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать  
_[Просмотрено: 13:45]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Луи  
давай лу. просто скажи мне что ТЫ хочешь сказать  
_[Просмотрено: 13:46]_  
  
**От:** Луи  
**Кому:** Найл  
ладно. я расстроен что ты снова разговариваешь с ним, и я ненавижу, когда он делает тебе больно, и я ненавижу, что я делаю больно ему, и больше всего я ненавижу, что ему пришлось уйти  
_[Просмотрено: 13:46]_  
  
**От:** Луи  
**Кому:** Найл  
и я ненавижу, что вся эта ситуация заставляет нас действовать, как будто нам снова шестнадцать !  
_[Просмотрено: 13:46]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Луи  
ты думаешь я со всем этим не согласен?? не могу поверить, что общаюсь с ним сейчас!  
_[Просмотрено: 13:47]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Луи  
не то чтобы мы на самом деле разговаривали...  
_[Просмотрено: 13:47]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Луи  
не думаю, что несколько пьяных сообщений и подписка в инстаграме считается за нормальный разговор, понимаешь?  
_[Просмотрено: 13:47]_  
  
**От:** Луи  
**Кому:** Найл  
Я просто не хочу видеть тебя расстроенным, Найл. Люблю тебя! хх []  
_[Просмотрено: 13:49]_  
  
**От:** Найл  
**Кому:** Louis  
тоже тебя люблю xx  
_[Просмотрено: 13:50]_  
  
  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
узнал кое-какие отличные новости ! что-то приближается?! ага! []  
26/02/16, 10:00  
  
**Джиджи Хадид** ретвитнула  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
узнал кое-какие отличные новости ! что-то приближается?! ага! []  
26/02/16, 10:00  
  
**Джиджи Хадид** _@GiGiHadid_  
@zaynmalik Я таак тобой горжусь! :)  
26/02/16, 10:13  
  
  
  
**Зейн**  
_26 февраля в 12:30_  
Вот так…  youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk  
**Jane Smith** , **Twm Phillips** , **Siobhann McClenaghan** и **101,342 другим людям** это понравилось.  
**10,749** поделились  
  
  
  
**«ЗЕЙН: ‘Я КВИР’ В ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНОМ ВИДЕООБРАЩЕНИИ К ФАНАТАМ»**  
— _Sugarscape_ 26 февраля, 2016 в 12:59  
  
**«БЫВШИЙ ЧЛЕН ONE DIRECTION ЗЕЙН МАЛИК ДЕЛАЕТ КАМИНГ-АУТ В ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНОМ ВИДЕО НА YOUTUBE»**  
— _Daily Mail_ 13:43, 26 февраля 2016  
  
**«ЗЕЙН МАЛИК ОПУБЛИКОВАЛ ВИДЕО НА YOUTUBE, РАССКАЗАВ МИРУ, ЧТО ОН ‘КВИР’»**  
— _The Guardian_ 13:14, 26 фев 2016  
  
  
  
**Мировые тренды:**  
#WeSupportYouZayn  
#МыЛюбимЗейна  
#TeQueremos  
#1DтвитнитеЗейну  
Зейн Малик  
LGBT+  
Zayn  
One Direction  
Buttermilk Pancakes  
  
  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** _@Harry_Styles_  
@zaynmalik Молодец, рад, что ты наконец-то можешь быть собой. Вся любовь х  
26/02/16, 15:39  
  
**Лиам Пейн** _@Real_Liam_Payne_  
поздравляю моего бро @zaynmalik люблю тебя очень сильно!!! [] xx  
26/02/16, 13:57  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
Молодец, парень !! @zaynmalik [][] #bus1  
26/02/16, 16:21  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @Harry_Styles спасибо ребят хах !!! [] люблю xx  
26/02/16, 17:19  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
**От:** Зейн  
он мне не твитнул  
_[Отправлено: 06:34]_  
  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
**От:** Зейн  
ты думаешь он меня ненавидит??  
_[Просмотрено: 08:14]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Джиджи  
Ты хоть чуть-чуть поспал прошлой ночью? x :(  
_[Просмотрено: 12:12]_  
  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
**От:** Зейн  
заснул около 7 утра…. xx он все еще ничего не сказал  
_[Просмотрено: 12:13]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Джиджи  
Хочешь сегодня чем-нибудь заняться? Отвлечься от всего? xxx  
_[Просмотрено: 12:15]_  
  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
**От:** Зейн  
ага… да. но не хочу ничего делать xx  
_[Просмотрено: 12:15]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Джиджи  
Пижамный день? x  
_[Просмотрено: 12:16]_  
  
**Кому:** Джиджи  
**От:** Зейн  
да!! спасибо xx  
_[Просмотрено: 12:16]_  
  
  
  
**KISSFM** : Итак, ты сделал важный шаг, рассказав свою историю всему миру.  
**ЗЕЙН** : Да, ээ. Это хорошо… в смысле, просто, как бы, выпустить это. Я думаю, что это, как бы, важно, понимаете? Я имею в виду, мне нравятся девочки, но мне нравятся и мальчики тоже. Я хочу, чтобы другие дети росли, зная, что это нормально. Что они нормальны.  
**KISSFM** : Было ли это чем-то, о чем ты не мог говорить, пока ты был в группе?  
**ЗЕЙН** : В каком-то смысле, да. И еще, когда я начинал в One Direction, я был, эм. Я был очень молод. Так что был еще и страх. Я сделал много плохих решений, я думаю.  
**KISSFM** : Все мальчики, кажется, были очень поддерживающими в Твиттере! Ну, почти все мальчики…  
**ЗЕЙН** : Ээ. Как бы. Они, в любом случае, уже были в курсе. Я не говорил, ну, всему миру, но мальчики знали. Как и моя семья и другие. Для моих близких друзей это никогда не было секретом. Я просто, как бы, понял, что теперь это не должно быть секретом и для всех остальных.  
**KISSFM** : И ответ был положительным?  
**ЗЕЙН** : Да, в основном! Мои фанаты невероятные. И семья, и, да. Как вы сказали, парни. Ээ, большинство из них были очень милыми. Это хорошо, да. Хорошо. Только жду, чтобы услышать еще пару людей, понимаете? [Кашляет]  
— Отрывок из записи _"Зейн Малик на Kiss FM"_ 28/02/16  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
прости что не твитнул тебе  
_[Просмотрено: 20:24]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
не знаю, что сказать  
_[Просмотрено: 20:24]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
но я горд тобой. На самом деле…  
_[Просмотрено: 20:54]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
я счастлив ты можешь быть тем, кто ты есть… думаю я просто немного завидовал…  
_[Просмотрено: 20:58]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
я все еще люблю тебя  
_[Просмотрено: 21:24]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
дерьмо. мне нужно прекратить делать это  
_[Просмотрено: 21:43]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
вероятно  
_[Просмотрено: 22:07]_  
  
  
  
**Лиам Пейн** _@Real_Liam_Payne_  
Скучаю по ребятам!!! @Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles  
01/03/16, 22:19  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
@Real_Liam_Payne прилетай в ЛА !!!!  
01/03/16, 22:23  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne ты тут луи? почему ты не написал мне или хазу?  
01/03/16, 23:13  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
Выходные с парнями !!! Я чувствую, это произойдет @Real_Liam_Payne @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles [][][]  
01/03/16, 23:18  
  
  
  
05 февраля 2016 в 1:29  
**«ONE DIRECTION ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ЛЮБЯТ ДРУГ ДРУГА, А МЫ ЛЮБИМ ИХ!»**  
Наконец-то происходит то, чего мы все так долго ждали! One Direction воссоединились в Лос-Анджелесе, и впервые за — ну, вечность, были пойманы папарацци все вместе! Все мальчики выглядели хорошо, особенно когда остановились сфотографироваться с фанатами около клуба в ЛА.  
Теперь всё, что нам нужно — чтобы они снова начали общаться с Зейном Маликом, и тогда мы умрем счастливыми!  
— Отрывок из статьи _Sugarscape_  
  
  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** < louis@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Зейн** < zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com >  
**Тема:** Прости  
Ты меня знаешь, и знаешь, что я на самом деле не хочу этого делать, но, кажется, время пришло. Прости за те твиты, и за то, что я изменил номер, и что должен был узнать этот электронный адрес от гарри.  
Прости за то, что мы оба были такими мудаками, но, приятель, тебе нужно поговорить с найлом, ок? Я недавно тусовался с ним, и он все еще не совсем отошел от ваших отношений.  
Прошел год, зейн!  
  
**Зейн** < zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com >  
Кому: **Луи Томлинсон** < louis@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Прости  
ты тоже прости. в смысле, это была не лучшая мысль, послать тебе тот твит, это было действительно низко… мама мне по этому поводу высказала много дерьма, лу. мне правда жаль. я просто был расстроен.  
и да, прошел год. и для меня тоже. я все еще не в порядке со всем этим. мы были вместе очень долго. странно пытаться разобраться в себе, когда вас всех нет рядом.  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** < louis@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Зейн** < zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com >  
**RE:** Прости (2)  
ты всегда понимал себя, зейн !! тебе не нужно избавляться от всех нас, чтобы знать, чего ты хочешь. Почему ты просто не позвонишь ему или что-то вроде того ?  
  
**Зейн** < zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com >  
Кому: **Луи Томлинсон** < louis@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Прости (3)  
ты знаешь, что я ушел не поэтому, луи. я не пытался «избавиться» от вас  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** < louis@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Зейн** < zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com >  
**RE:** Прости (4)  
Я знаю… Прости, я просто веду себя как мудак! Очень по тебе скучаю. Bus 1 навсегда, так ведь? Позвони своему бывшему !!  
  
**Зейн** < zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com >  
Кому: **Луи Томлинсон** < louis@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Прости (5)  
bus 1 навсегда хх и я постараюсь  
  
  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
Скучаю по тебе бро @Louis_Tomlinson  
07/03/16, 17:28  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** ретвитнул  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
Скучаю по тебе бро @Louis_Tomlinson  
07/03/16, 17:28  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
дааа @zaynmalik !!! нужно собрать bus 1 вместе, чувак ! я тоже скучаю  
07/03/16, 17:34  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Луи  
**От:** Найл  
рад видеть, что хоть кто-то смог во всем этом разобраться…  
_[Просмотрено: 18:02]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Луи  
если честно, я заговорил с ним только потому, что ты в последнее время был таким раздражающим !! [][][] и вообще, ты где? гарри только что вернулся один. ты с лиамом?  
_[Просмотрено: 18:03]_  
  
**Кому:** Луи  
**От:** Найл  
нет… встретился с другими друзьями. ты знаешь, они у меня есть …  
_[Просмотрено: 18:05]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Луи  
я шокирован и оскорблен !!! [][]  
_[Просмотрено: 18:10]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Луи  
но серьезно, перестань быть таким идиотом и ПОГОВОРИ С ЗЕЙНОМ!!!  
_[Просмотрено: 18:10]_  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
Горжусь @zaynmalik за каминг-аут!! Молодчина!! xxx  
10/03/16, 04:56  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
Ложись спать @NiallOfficial!! []  
10/03/16, 06:22  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
значит ты разобрался в себе?  
_[Просмотрено: 15:13]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
позвонил папе и немного ему поплакался …  
_[Просмотрено: 15:16]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
он сказал мне поумнеть и перестать столько пить  
_[Просмотрено: 15:16]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
разумный совет от разумного человека. скажи ему, я передаю привет.  
_[Просмотрено: 15:17]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
горжусь тобой…слушаю все твои интервью  
_[Просмотрено: 15:18]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
хочу, чтобы все знали как я тобой горжусь  
_[Просмотрено: 15:18]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
Найл…  
_[Просмотрено: 15:19]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
знаю…мы расстались по причине …  
_[Просмотрено: 15:21]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
Мне жаль x  
_[Просмотрено: 15:27]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
И мне  
_[Просмотрено: 15:28]_  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
День лени… Лечу голову, ха!!  
13/03/16, 12:09  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
@NiallOfficial хах ! :) разве твой отец не говорил тебе перестать так много пить?  
13/03/16, 12:14  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
@zaynmalik Я думал Триша сказала тебе, что если не собираешься сказать что-то хорошее, то лучше просто промолчать  
13/03/16, 12:15  
  
  
  
**ГРЭМ НОРТОН:** Итак, Зейн, ты уже упоминал, что это альбом о расставании. Так что, человек, с которым ты расстался, всё ещё присутствует в твой жизни?  
**ЗЕЙН:** Эм, да. Мы, как бы, немного общались. Переписывались. Но, ээ, мы не виделись лично со дня разрыва. Я, эм. Очень по нему скучаю.  
**ГН:** По _нему_?  
**З:** О. Эм. О боже, я, ээ. Я не хотел этого говорить. Могу я ругаться на телевидении? Потому что сейчас мне на самом деле нужно выругаться.  
**ГН:** Вперед.  
**З:** Блять. Ээ, дерьмо. Это была огромная ошибка. Нет, в смысле. Не потому что это парень, очевидно, я в порядке с этим. Я не в шкафу. Просто, ээ, хотел максимально сохранить в тайне личность этого человека. Всё это. Это не справедливо по отношению к нему.  
— Отрывок из записи _"Зейн Малик на Шоу Грэма Нортона"_ 19/03/16  
  
  
  
**Мировые тренды:**  
#ЗейнНаШоуГрэмаНортона  
#ZaynsQueerAlbum  
#ZaynMalikMysteryMan  
#КтоТакойОн  
#PreOrderMindofMineOniTunes  
Бойфренд Зейна  
Mind of Mine  
Зейн Малик  
Graham Norton Show  
  
  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы ребята не искали моего бывшего []  
20/03/16, 09:58  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
этот человек заслуживает приватности, и я надеюсь вы будете это уважать! xx  
20/03/16, 09:59  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
еще раз спасибо за всю вашу поддержку хах! вы лучшие [][]  
20/03/16, 09:59  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
Прости  
_[Просмотрено: 00:24]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
не извиняйся! никто все равно не знает, что это я… ты сделал это не нарочно xx  
_[Просмотрено: 00:25]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
может это было бы неплохо… не пришлось бы набираться храбрости, чтобы сделать каминг-аут. ха…xx  
_[Просмотрено: 00:25]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
ты один из самых храбрых людей, которых я знаю x  
_[Просмотрено: 00:27]_  
  
  
  
**«НОВЫЙ АЛЬБОМ ЗЕЙНА СРАЗУ СТАЛ НОМЕРОМ ОДИН В СОРОКА ТРЕХ СТРАНАХ»**  
— _Billboard_ 25/03/16  
  
**«‘MIND OF MINE’ ЗЕЙНА МАЛИКА СТАЛ САМЫМ БЫСТРО РАСПРОДАВАЕМЫМ АЛЬБОМОМ 2016 ГОДА»**  
— _Rolling Stone_ 25/03/16  
  
**«ФАНАТЫ НАЗВАЛИ ‘MIND OF MINE’ ЗЕЙНА МАЛИКА ОДНИМ ИЗ ЛУЧШИХ АЛЬБОМОВ О САМООПРЕДЕЛЕНИИ В ДЕСЯТИЛЕТИИ»**  
— _Buzzfeed_ 25/03/16  
  
**«‘MIND OF MINE’: САМЫЙ БЫСТРО РАСПРОДАЮЩИЙСЯ В МИРЕ КВИР-АЛЬБОМ?»**  
— _Times Magazine_ 25/03/16  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**Тема:** Важно  
Хаз  
думаю, я собираюсь сделать каминг-аут. как положено, по полной программе… пришло время сказать людям, кто такой настоящий я. чувствую, что сейчас подходящее время. особенно после каминга зейна. просто. имеет смысл сделать это сейчас, да… ?  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Важно  
Если ты сделаешь это, я тебя всегда поддержу. Горжусь тобой, Найл, и буду всегда гордиться, несмотря ни на что. Я могу что-нибудь сделать? xx  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Важно (2)  
Да нет. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал… собираюсь сказать лу и лиаму… уже сообщил маме с папой. хотел, чтобы из ребят ты узнал первым  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: Найл Хоран < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Важно (3)  
Спасибо. Xx  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
Очень люблю вас, ребята… лучшие фанаты в мире… Вот почему я хочу быть с вами честным  
28/03/16, 07:14  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
В эту пятницу буду на @TheEllenShow !! Один...  
28/03/16, 07:14  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
Это будет 1 апреля!! Запомните эту дату… Будет несколько больших объявлений  
28/03/16, 07:14  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
@larry__lyf нет!! это не о группе. полностью касается только меня x  
28/03/16, 07:23  
  
  
  
**_«История One Direction подходит к концу? Первого апреля Найл Хоран покажется на Шоу Эллен в одиночку»_**  
Джон Крю для THE SUN ONLINE  
**Опубликовано:** 12:27, 29 марта 2016  
Когда дело доходит до One Direction, Найла Хорана всегда упоминают чуть реже, чем остальные членов группы, но, кажется, это может измениться. Сегодня утром двадцатидвухлетний ирландский певец твитнул “В эту пятницу буду на @TheEllenShow !! Один... ”. Может ли это означать, что он станет вторым за два года человеком, покинувшим One Direction?  
В данный момент группа взяла паузу, — то, что они сами назвали «давно заслуженным перерывом», — но, судя по последним твитам Хорана, тут может быть что-то большее.  
Фанаты активно используют социальные сети, чтобы выразить свой гнев и глубокую озабоченность будущим быстро разваливающейся группы.  
  
  
  
**Мировые тренды:**  
#МыЛюбимТебяНайл  
#SoloNiallRise  
#NiallHoranfeatZayn  
#TheEllenShow  
Найл Хоран  
One Direction  
Зейн  
Соло Найла  
Эллен  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
?  
_[Просмотрено: 01:32]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
как и говорил… разбираюсь в себе x  
_[Просмотрено: 01:46]_  
  
  
  
**ЭЛЛЕН:** Должна признаться, Найл, когда ты попросил меня провести это интервью, я была весьма удивлена.  
**НАЙЛ ХОРАН:** Ха! Да, могу представить. Я вообще-то не планировал появляться на каких-либо шоу во время нашего перерыва.  
**Э:** Собирался раствориться в неизвестности?  
**НХ:** Изначально да, план был таков. В смысле, какое-то время только этим и занимался: побывал в некоторых местах, встретил кучу приятелей, выпил много пива, выспался. Старался жить без лишнего шума.  
**Э:** До сих пор.  
**НХ:** [Смеется] До сих пор, да! Это что-то, что я должен сделать, и, эм, кажется, сейчас хорошее время для этого.  
**Э:** Ты не начинаешь сольную карьеру, так ведь? Я имею в виду, я слышала от моих источников, что среди всех фанатов One Direction ты самый главный.  
**НХ:** Нет! Нет. [Ухмыляется] Я абсолютно точно не начинаю сольную карьеру. Вам придется вырвать у меня эту группу силой, хах! [Смеется] Остальные парни всегда смеются, как я сильно забочусь о One Direction.  
**Э:** [Улыбается] Если не соло, тогда что?  
**НХ:** Эм. Э. Я… [Голос срывается; смущенно смотрит в пол] Дерьмо, простите. [Смеется] Это гораздо сложнее, чем я думал. Думаю, теперь я понимаю, почему Зейн плакал.  
**Э:** [Наклоняется вперед] Ты хочешь нам что-то рассказать, Найл?  
**НХ:** Да. Да, хочу. [Кивает] Ээ. Просто хотел, чтобы все знали, что с четырнадцати лет я идентифицирую себя как бисексуал, и я просто подумал, что пришло время быть… [немного задыхаясь, прячет лицо в ладонях] …быть храбрым.  
— Отрывок из записи _“ Найл Хоран на Шоу Эллен ”_ 01/04/16  
  
  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
Какой год !!! Так горжусь тобой @NiallOfficial !! Молодчина, приятель [][][]  
02/04/16, 00:23  
  
**Лиам Пейн** _@Real_Liam_Payne_  
@NiallOfficial я тебя тааак люблю брат [][] молодец я так тобой горжусь скоро увидимся xxx  
02/04/16, 08:09 AM  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** _@Harry_Styles_  
Посылаю много любви одному из моих любимейших людей в мире, @NiallOfficial. Знал, что в тебе это есть. Xx  
02/04/16, 07:31  
  
**One Direction** _@onedirection_  
#LoveIsLove #BisexualPride  
02/04/16, 09:19  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
поздравляю @NiallOfficial!!!! [][][] я тебе говорил, что ты храбр, хах ! :) xx  
02/04/16, 14:45  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Лиам  
теперь ты поговоришь нормально с зейном вы оба ведете себя нелепо xxx  
_[Просмотрено: 16:26]_  
  
**Кому:** Лиам  
**От:** Найл  
все не так просто ли x  
_[Просмотрено: 16:31]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Лиам  
не глупи конечно же это просто? :( вы двое были так счастливы вместе я просто хочу снова видеть вас обоих счастливыми xxxxx  
_[Просмотрено: 16:32]_  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
нам на самом деле нужно увидится… лично. и поговорить. лиам, гарри и луи шлют мне злые сообщения/емэйлы … x  
_[Просмотрено: 19:57]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
да, нужно. я сейчас в лондоне? x  
_[Просмотрено: 19:59]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
я все еще в америке, но буду в лондоне во вторник? x  
_[Просмотрено: 20:03]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
в пятницу будет нормально? x  
_[Просмотрено: 20:03]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
да… можешь прийти ко мне … отправлю вилли куда-нибудь на ночь. и буду готовить. x  
_[Просмотрено: 20:04]_  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**Тема:** Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое?  
Он придет ко мне в пятницу.  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое?  
Наконец-то! Надеюсь, вы во всем разберетесь. Расскажешь нам, как все пройдет. Джемс и мама тоже желают тебе удачи и любви. Xx  
  
**Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое? (2)  
Не могу поверить, что ты втянул в это свою маму.  
  
**Гарри Стайлс** < hairy_styles@onedirection.com >  
Кому: **Найл Хоран** < Horanniall.93@onedirection.com >  
**RE:** Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое? (3)  
Стайлсы очень заинтересованы в твоем эмоциональном благополучии, Найл. Не нужно быть таким сварливым! X  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
Готовим с Найлером! [www.instagram.com/p/xmx0EGsyEg](https://www.instagram.com/p/xmx0EGsyEg)  
08/04/16, 18:28  
  
  
  
**Зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
несколько месяцев не ел нормального ужина ?! []  
08/04/16, 18:28  
  
  
  
**zayn** опубликовал в **Instagram**  
“@niallhoran лучше, чем я помнил” _12ч._  
  
**louist91** , **fakeliampayne** and **harrystyles** нравится фото **zayn** _8ч._  
  
  
  
**«НАЙЛ ХОРАН И ЗЕЙН МАЛИК ЗАМЕЧЕНЫ ВМЕСТЕ НА ПРОГУЛКЕ ПО ЛОНДОНУ»**  
— _E! News_ 16/04/16  
  
**«МОЖЕТ ЛИ “ЗАЙЛ” БЫТЬ РЕАЛЬНЫМ? ФОТОГРАФИИ НАЙЛА ХОРАНА И ЗЕЙНА МАЛИКА ИЗ ЛОНДОНА ЭТО ПОДРАЗУМЕВАЮТ!»**  
— _Okay Magazine_ 16/04/16  
  
**«ЗЕЙН МАЛИК И НАЙЛ ХОРАН ВЫГЛЯДЯТ ОЧЕНЬ ВЛЮБЛЕННЫМИ НА ФОТОГРАФИЯХ С ИХ ПРОГУЛКИ В ЛОНДОНЕ!»**  
— _Heat Magazine_ 16/04/16  
  
  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
приятно видеть, когда люди снова счастливы !! []  
02/05/16, 21:32  
  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
хотя третьим колесом быть весьма отстой...!  
02/05/16, 21:32  
  
**Найл Хоран** и **зейн** ретвитнули  
**Луи Томлинсон** _@Louis_Tomlinson_  
хотя третьим колесом быть весьма отстой...!  
02/05/16, 21:32  
  
  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
если ты еще едешь, пожалуйста купи мне шоколад! весь мой съела кэролайн :( [] xx  
_[Просмотрено: 19:44]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
а еще я тебя люблю и очень рад, что мы во всем разобрались [][] xxx  
_[Просмотрено: 19:44]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
тебе не нужно говорить мне каждый день… я тоже… ты знаешь … xxxx  
_[Просмотрено: 19:46]_  
  
**Кому:** Найл  
**От:** Зейн  
ты скриншотишь каждое сопливое сообщение, которое я тебе отправляю! xxxxx  
_[Просмотрено: 19:47]_  
  
**Кому:** Зейн  
**От:** Найл  
Шшш…! скоро буду xxxxxx  
_[Просмотрено: 19:53]_  
  
  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
я просто хочу сказать всем людям, твитящим, что они завидуют моим отношениям с @zaynmalik …  
07/05/16, 00:51  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
не нужно  
07/05/16, 00:51  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
он не настолько классный… единственная причина, почему я сейчас не сплю, это потому что украл все одеяла!!  
07/05/16, 00:52  
  
**зейн** _@zaynmalik_  
:( @NiallOfficial на самом деле ты меня любишь ! xx  
07/05/16, 00:56  
  
**Найл Хоран** _@NiallOfficial_  
@zaynmalik Я знаю… Действительно люблю xxx  
07/05/16, 00:56  
  
**Джиджи Хадид** _@GiGiHadid_  
@NiallOfficial @zaynmalik вы оба, перестаньте быть отвратительными публично и ИДИТЕ СПАТЬ!  
07/05/16, 01:04


End file.
